Frieza's Hover Pod
, or "'Hover Vehicle'" as Krillin refers to it at one point, is a floating, egg-shaped vehicle used by Frieza, as well as Cooler, as a means of transportation. Even though he is extraordinarily powerful and perfectly capable of walking and flying, Frieza (in his first form) seems to prefer using the hover pod as a means of getting around, even inside his own spaceship. The reason for this is unknown, although it is possible he sees it as a status symbol. Overview ‎ The segmented portions on the sides and back of the hover pod can fold down into scimitar-shaped "legs" allowing the chair to stand on the floor without the use of anti-gravity. Frieza only had the chair in this mode in the scene where Zarbon and Dodoria are debating the Saiyans' growing strength in his presence in ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Frieza controls the hover pod using his mind.Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Frieza is in his hover pod when he launches the Supernova that destroys Planet Vegeta, and had Zarbon make preparations for it to exit the ship while witnessing Bardock defeat his men, much to the latter's confusion until Frieza intimidated him by subtly threatening him for questioning his orders. Years later, he brings the hover vehicle with him to Namek during his quest to become immortal. During this time, Frieza initially only leaves the chair once when outside: when Captain Ginyu brought him the Namekian Dragon Balls. Otherwise, Frieza does not leave the chair except when inside his spaceship. After he learns that a password is required in order to summon the Namekian Dragon, Frieza flies in his hover pod to the home of Grand Elder Guru. He leaves the chair for the second time while outside of the elder's home to confront the ancient Namekian, and he leaves the chair behind when he goes with Nail to fight a safe distance from Grand Elder Guru's home. He does not take it with him after defeating Nail and returning to his ship, and the hover pod remains parked outside of Guru's home until Namek's destruction. In Frieza's revenge, Frieza is shown with a new hover pod when he arrives on Earth. Whether Frieza has a large supply of hover pods, or this one was built from scratch after his revival to replace the old one is unknown. After being revived again for helping Universe 7 win the Tournament of Power, Frieza is shown with another hover pod with his remaining soldiers surrounding him and his spaceship in space. It is shown that Frieza's older brother Cooler has a similar hover pod in the opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. However, their father King Cold was not depicted as possessing a hover pod and instead had an ordinary throne within his spaceship. Video Game Appearances Frieza appears in his hover pod in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He uses it in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. The hover pod is inside Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. It is also seen in the 13th promotional movie for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Frieza's throne is an item that increases speed for three minutes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, First Form Frieza uses his hover pod while in Toki Toki City to seek out the Future Warrior for training after hearing they had completed Captain Ginyu's Training. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Vehículo Flotante de Freezer Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Galactic Frieza Army